Recoome Unleashed
リクーム!! くて くてとんでもない |Rōmaji title = Mōkō Rikūmu!! Warukute Tsuyokute Tondemonai Yatsu |Literal title = The Savage Reacoom! The Bad, Strong, and Outrageous Guy |Series = DBZ |Number = 64 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = October 24, 1990 |English Airdate = October 4, 2005 |Manga = Vegeta vs. Reacoom *Vegeta vs. Reacoom, Part 2 *Freeza Victorious?!! |Edited = Time Tricks and Body Binds *No Refuge from Recoome |Previous = Guldo's Mind Binds |Next = Let the Battle Begin }} リクーム!! くて くてとんでもない |''Mōkō Rikūmu!! Warukute Tsuyokute Tondemonai Yatsu''|lit. "The Savage Reacoom! The Bad, Strong, and Outrageous Guy"}} is the twenty-ninth episode of the Namek Saga and the sixty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on October 24, 1990. Its original American airdate was October 4, 2005. Summary Vegeta stands ready to face the next member of the Ginyu Force. Recoome stands next to his comrades Jeice and Burter. He begins to laugh as he steps forward. Vegeta is frustrated and begins to channel his energy, while maintaining an angered face. Recoome declares that this fight is between himself and Vegeta, but Krillin and Gohan should feel free to jump in and help their ally anytime they want. Recoome concludes that he can take them all on at once. Jeice intervenes and warns Recoome that he and Burter won't just stand there and let him have all the fun. Burter tells Recoome to save the two little ones for them, like they had agreed prior. Recoome agrees. Krillin and Gohan are showing their panic as Recoome begins pulling off some goofy poses, and declares that they should feel the power of the Ginyu Force before screaming out his name in grand fashion. As Guldo's deceased body lies in front of them, Krillin and Gohan are confused at Recoome's goofy gestures. Vegeta begins powering up with intense fury. His power surges through him as his aura sparks around him. Recoome's scouter begins going haywire as Vegeta unleashes his rage. Jeice and Burter are also shocked at the amount of power Vegeta is emitting. Jeice complains that Vegeta has been hiding his power level. Vegeta furiously and rapidly dashes at Recoome's face, punching him extremely hard, knocking his scouter off, and sending him sprawling into the sky. He then bashes Recoome down, raises himself into the sky, and fiercely nails Recoome into the ground, cracking his armor. Vegeta grabs the fallen Recoome by his leg, spins him around in the sky at rapid speed, and tosses him aside like a rag doll, sending him colliding into the mountains. Vegeta's ruthless attack isn't finished. He charges a double blast, combines his arms in perfect unison, and fires a gigantic amount of energy at the mountains, seemingly obliterating everything in the blast's path. Krillin and Gohan duck down to avoid the enormous blast's effects. Vegeta declares that he'd see Recoome in hell as he unleashes the blast nonstop, the ray burning through the path. Humongous explosions are left everywhere. Jeice and Burter avoid the dust and debris. Vegeta is seen breathing hard and is still furious. Krillin says that it is incredible since Recoome never anticipated Vegeta to unleash such an attack. Krillin says that he is glad Vegeta is on their side. Jeice and Burter are a bit frustrated as they stare at each other, and Burter notes that it was close. Everybody thinks Recoome is defeated until Gohan is seen completely shocked. Gohan is filled with complete panic as he says he can still feel Recoome's power. They all see Recoome with all his armor burnt off, and his clothing incinerated, standing in a cloud of dust striking an effeminate pose. Recoome says hi as he maintains his pose as if nothing has happened. Vegeta is seen completely annoyed and his reaction is filled with complete fury. Krillin and Gohan's confidence is completely shattered. Gohan fearfully states that this is crazy. Recoome tells Vegeta it was a nice try but now it is his turn. Jeice is concerned about getting all the dust out of his hair and Burter tells him he can complain all he wants, but at least he has got hair. Krillin says that they can't beat these guys and the only thing that would keep Frieza from getting the Dragon Balls is a miracle. Captain Ginyu is on his way back to Frieza and he is playfully juggling the Dragon Balls in midair. One of the balls slips from his hands and he flies down to grab it. Ginyu concludes that Frieza wouldn't be too happy if he lost one of the balls. As Ginyu continues to rush back, Frieza is waiting for him in his ship. Frieza is viewing screen data for planet Namek's environmental quality, mineral resources, civilization advancement, and industrial and commercial potential. Frieza confirms that the planet is just a useless rock and there isn't anything there worth developing. He concludes that as long as there's no profit to be made, the best course of action would be to blow it up. One of the minions turns to Frieza with a surprised look. Frieza says that once he has the Dragon Balls, the planet would make a nice fireworks display to celebrate his immortality. Frieza says he'll write his name in lights across the galaxy. The minion asks Frieza if he is kidding, and Frieza responds by telling him he is not the kidding type. Frieza says that the destruction will be glorious. Frieza orders the soldier to inspect if there are any other nearby planets worth conquering. Frieza declares that he will enjoy eternal life. Recoome is prepared to unleash his own onslaught as he stands confident. He declares that he is about to pull off one of his favorite little moves. Recoome poses directly before calling out his "Recoome kick" and nailing Vegeta right in the chin with his knee. This sends flailing a very long distance. Gohan and Krillin become surprised as they stare at the impending disaster. Vegeta bounces himself back and almost immediately dashes right back at the relentless Recoome. As he collides with Recoome, they trade blows at rapid succession. Vegeta's punches are extremely swift, but Recoome still manages to block every one of his speedy maneuvers. Recoome blocks the heavy impacts, telling Vegeta he is impressed but declares that he'd like to see Vegeta bounce back from his next maneuver. Recoome raises his arm and yells out "Recoome Boom" before nailing Vegeta right in the head, pummeling him to the ground. Recoome follows this attack with a powerful combo, bashing his fist into the ground as Vegeta barely dodges his impact. Recoome relentlessly hounds Vegeta in midair, madly trailing him as both their auras are fired up intensely. Vegeta manages to skyrocket a bit farther and turns around in order to charge a blast. Vegeta launches a blast at Recoome, who proceeds to dodge the blast and appears behind Vegeta, nailing him down with a powerful strike, and sending him into the water below. Recoome declares that Vegeta's all washed up. Krillin and Gohan begin to panic as they admit Vegeta may not bounce back. Burter and Jeice cheer for their comrade. Recoome waves at them, saying it was no sweat. Krillin says he doesn't think Vegeta's coming up. Recoome is still smiling and is proud of his successful attack. The water below is silent as puddles are left from the impact of Vegeta's body. Recoome declares that he didn't even get to perform all his best moves so Vegeta can't be out for the count just yet. Vegeta furiously zooms out of the water, impaling Recoome in the stomach, raising him into the sky and continuously bashing him nonstop. Recoome's eyes temporarily go blank and his jaw drops because of Vegeta's instant hit. However, after Vegeta keeps hitting him, he comes back to his senses, and sports a wicked smile. Jeice and Burter can be seen smiling to themselves in the distance. Recoome grabs Vegeta once more and says he is glad Vegeta is back. He then proceeds to dive-bomb Vegeta directly into the ground below. Vegeta is implanted into the ground, face first. Recoome grabs Vegeta's limp body by his leg and yanks him out. He compares Vegeta to a vegetable ready to be picked. As Recoome continues to laugh and taunt the battered Vegeta, he is surprised by a sneak attack from Vegeta, a blast directly in his face. This knocks Recoome down again. However, Vegeta can barely stand up and topples to the ground, completely beaten. Vegeta struggles to get up as Gohan and Krillin watch. Vegeta's face is completely bloodied. Recoome proceeds to jump right up with quick formation and style. He maintains his posture although his hair is now burnt and much of his clothing has been torn to shreds. However, he is just as enthusiastic as ever. Recoome tells Vegeta that his sneaky move was low, even for a Saiyan. He tells Vegeta that he is ruthless and it is no wonder he was always one of Frieza's favorites. Recoome says it is almost too bad he had to go and be a traitor and betray all his comrades. Jeice and Burter are enjoying Recoome's taunting. Recoome dares Vegeta to try any sneaky tricks he has got or he would kill him. Vegeta is seen thinking to himself. He damns the fact that he knew it would be difficult to win this battle right from the start. He concludes that this is insane since he is fighting to the limits of his abilities and Recoome is still just toying with him. Vegeta admits that his attacks have done nothing to faze the deadly Recoome. Vegeta then admits that he doesn't know how much longer he can last if this keeps up. Krillin tells Gohan that it doesn't matter anymore since whatever they do, they're still going to die. He admits that they can't beat these guys... calculating that even Goku may not be able to beat them. Krillin concludes that he is going in since there is nothing left to lose. Gohan reassures him that he is with him. Recoome begins to pull off another pose as Vegeta becomes agitated while bleeding profusely. Recoome's dashing maneuvers bring Jeice to admit that he is preparing for the finale. Burter says they should take a last look at Vegeta, because after this, there won't be anything left of him. Goku is still on his way to planet Namek. The capsule is getting closer and closer to its destination by every minute. Recoome yells that he is going to rub out Vegeta as he strikes another pose. Krillin tells Gohan to be prepared and as soon as Recoome unleashes his attack... Gohan should try to yank Vegeta out from the chaos. Krillin tells Gohan that he will try to attack Recoome when he least expect it. Recoome yells out his maneuver as the "Recoome Eraser Gun"... holding out his arms upward and proceeding to extend his jaw, launching a massive mouth blast. Gohan barely manages to grab Vegeta and pull him out of the blast's path, while Krillin nails Recoome in the back of the neck. A fragment of Recoome's blast is seen exploding out from his nose as the rest of the blast briefly misses the evading Gohan and Vegeta. The blast collides with a mountain, completely obliterating it. Gohan lays on top of Vegeta as they avoid the debris and chaos. As Krillin backs off, Recoome's body topples to the ground, completely full of blazing shocks. Jeice and Burter stare as the debris flies around them. Since Vegeta is greatly full of his own pride, he yells at Gohan for saving him, stating that he should have taken the opportunity to attack Recoome alongside Krillin instead. Vegeta states that Recoome will not let his guard down like that again. Krillin stares at the massive crater that was created from Recoome's enormous blast. He admits that Recoome wasn't kidding when he called it his "Eraser Gun" as the blast completely wiped out everything in its path, making a dent on the planet itself. Recoome begins to get back up. This makes Krillin go into a complete panic. Recoome admits that it was pretty crafty of Krillin to attack him like that, since it made his mouth slam shut on his blast. Recoome is now missing some teeth. Recoome says he would be pissed, but lucky for him... he knows a good dentist. Recoome yells out to his comrades Jeice and Burter to ask them if he can kill the meddling brats. Burter says he has got himself a deal, but as soon as they get back, he is treating them to lunch for a week. Recoome then turns to Krillin and tells him he cost him big, and now he is pissed. Recoome pulls off a few more poses right before nailing Krillin in the head with an extremely powerful bone-cracking kick. This sends Krillin sprawling and he bounces on the ground, completely helpless and very much bruised. Krillin can barely move now and Gohan dashes at him. He begs Krillin to speak to him. Krillin tells Gohan that he is sorry but every bone in his body may be broken. Krillin says they never even had a chance, but at least he got in one good shot. Gohan begs for Krillin to hang on. Krillin says that it is time to face the facts. The Dragon Balls are gone. He tells Gohan to save himself while he can. Gohan turns his attention to Recoome, with an angry face. Recoome is annoyed because he admits that his kick should have sent Krillin's bald head skidding at least twice as far. Recoome says he will just have to try again. Gohan warns Recoome to stay away and that he is not going to let Recoome hurt his friend anymore. Recoome dismisses Gohan's remark and laughs out loud. Burter and Jeice are seen smiling to themselves as Gohan approaches the barbaric Recoome all alone. Major Events *Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin battle Recoome. Battles *Vegeta vs. Recoome *Krillin vs. Recoome Appearances Characters *Goku *Gohan *Krillin *Vegeta *Frieza *Captain Ginyu *Jeice *Burter *Recoome Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Scouter *Battle Armor *Capsule Corporation Spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball *Frieza's Spaceship Differences from the manga *Captain Ginyu juggling the Dragon Balls and almost dropping one into the ocean is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza on the spaceship determining that Namek has no financial benefit to him so concludes that once he's finished his business there he will destroy the planet is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Although it was edited out from the Saban dub, Guldo's deceased body is seen throughout this episode, with blood spewing from where his head used to be. *When Recoome pulls up Vegeta from the ground he says "Looks like a 'Vegeta'ble ready to be picked," a reference to Vegeta's name. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 64 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 64 (BDZ) pt-br:O terrível Rikum fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 064 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z